Love Forced Upon Them
by yellowmetalliccrayon
Summary: Link and Zelda will marry when of age. Their two kingdoms will unite and they will live happily ever after. Right? As the adults had told them, they would learn to love each other...maybe. Full summary inside and possible rating change as story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Link is the young prince of the Kingdom of Calatia and his parents, Arnold and Medilia, have decided between themselves that for the utter sake and safety of their fair kingdom, Link will have to marry Zelda, the princess of Hyrule. The two children are willing due to the pestering of their parents, but they're not sure that they are willing to accept each other as "the significant other."

* * *

Love Forced Upon Them

Chapter One: Betrothal

"Your Majesties, we are now entering the Kingdom of Hyrule." The attendant's voice carried softly through the force of the wind outside the shelter of the stagecoach.

Inside, the king and queen sat with their only child, awaiting their destination. The king sat straight up with his arms crossed and his eyebrows furrowed in thought. King Arnold was a large and burly man built to serve the armed forces. He stared at his only son sleeping soundly across from him. He would have to get the young prince out of the habit of sleeping so often. As royalty and the only child of the king and queen, the young boy was expected to be the best of the best and overall perfect in every aspect of his life. The king truly believed that he was running out of time to make his son in the most presentable image possible. The young child had spent many a year training to be a strong young prince for the sake of his kingdom. It was this day in which the young child would be fulfilling his duty.

The queen nudged his side and Arnold let his arms fall, losing his train of thought at once. His wife, Medilia, was a fair haired petite woman with her wisdom the only match for her bright and vivid celeste eyes. She was truly the mind behind the king; he never dared make a decision without asking Medilia for her opinions. Although the man would show no true emotions, Medilia could only be sure that her husband loved her.

Her voice was soft, yet regal when she spoke, "Arn, should we not wake Link up?"

"Oh. Yes, of course." The king tapped at Link's head until his eyes met with his.

The young prince rubbed his eyes, those of which he had adopted from his mother and spoke as a small innocent child, "Are we there yet?"

"Yes," Medilia replied, "Now this is a very big day...for all of us I may add and we need you to act respectfully and present yourself and your gift to the royal family with grace _just_ like we practiced. If this goes well you will marry the princess of Hyrule and our two kingdoms will come together as one."

"So just exactly how old is the little girl I'll be meeting?"

"14. She's only a few months younger than you, little boy."

"But what if she's ugly? Do I still have to marry her?"

"You will marry her not on the account of her looks. You are marrying her for the sake of your kingdom."

* * *

"Now announcing the arrival of the royal family of the Kingdom of Calatia, King Arnold, Queen Medilia, and Prince Link!"

The trio walked with practiced posture and composure to the ruling family of Hyrule. The King of Hyrule stood as to greet his guests and presented his daughter, Zelda. Link and Zelda looked at each other, the same contempt and annoyance clear in both pairs of eyes.

"You have a fine young prince Arnold. This is indeed an excellent grouping." The king gave a large smile, "Now the children shall exchange gifts and we will discuss the living plans."

Arnold raised his eyebrows and keenly shoved Link to move forward with his gift in hand. The young boy was stiff and frightened as he marched to the awaiting Zelda. Neither would show the least amount of interest in the other, a blank stare in their eyes.

"My ocarina," Zelda squinted her eyes threateningly and held out her offering, "You better take care of it." Link caressed it softly and scanned the pale blue instrument. He snorted and gave the young girl an annoyed look. Link stuffed the ocarina deep into his pocket and shoved a long rectangular box into Zelda's unexpecting grasp. It revealed a sword nearly as long as the child was tall with a red jeweled and gold trimmed handle. It had to have been a special item to the boy as it had "Link" and the Calatia family symbol engraved along the silver tinted blade. The princess had never before seen something so dangerous but at the same time so beautiful. She held the weapon in both hands delicately. She wanted to say her thanks but couldn't find the strength to do so as she quickly looked up at Link. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment, but the boy showed no emotion towards her. He intrigued her. Zelda wanted to know exactly what the young prince in front of her thought.

"Uh father...I...-"

"Zelda why don't you take Link to your garden. It may treat you well to get to know each other while I speak with Arnold and Medilia."

With a last frightful wide eyed look at her father, Zelda ushered Link and the two children moved to the walkway and towards the garden. They walked in silence through twisting hallways and an arrangement of different sized doors. Link watched her diligently. She walked swiftly with her head held high. Zelda looked as though she was proud and stubborn.

The group stepped into the serene garden, with beauty in both sight and scents. Zelda walked to the pedestal and sat on the stairs with her new gift beside her. Link gave her a slight smile and simply ran to the center of the garden and fell face first into the green grass.

Zelda scrunched her nose in distaste "Your an odd boy."

Link turned over and placed his hand on his head to stare at her and plainly said, "I don't have grass inside my castle." Zelda just nodded in acknowledgement. "Sooo...uh Zelda...what do you think of all this?"

"I'm scared out of my mind. Aren't you?"

"Not really, It's been expected of you and I since we were born. It's not a big surprise if you ask me. You should be thankful you're paired up with me," Link brushed his hair back and gave Zelda a quick wink, "You wouldn't want to be the wife of a man 30 years older than you, do you? Personally I'm just glad you actually look pleasing. I've heard rumors of the Hyrule princess' beauty but I just thought the rumor to be just that, a lie."

Zelda rolled her eyes at him, "Well I've heard a few things about you too and they seem to be true as well."

"And what would that be?"

"The fact that you adopted all your looks from your mother. Your feminine beauty might just overshadow me now that your here." She gave a short laugh as Link stumbled to quickly stand up straight with his head held high. "Oh ha ha. You're lucky I don't hit little girls."

"Be sure not to hit yourself then." Link would only glare hostily while the princess gave him a sweet and innocent grin. Link responded with a "Whatever," and turned away to tour the rest of the garden. Link was short of words when he was angered.

Link began throwing stones at the clean and clear windows that were on each side of the area. One stone. Two stone. Three stone. Four stone. He was out of stones. Link took the ocarina out of his pocket and adjusted to throw it, but someone snatched it from his grasp. He shifted to find Zelda clasping the instrument for dear life and staring at him making sure he could see the hate in her eyes.

"What in Nayru's name were you doing? I gave this to you to take care of."

Link huffed and hunched his shoulders, "Jeez calm down lady. I'm _sorry_, ok? Can I have it back, cus' it's not gonna look good if I don't have the flute thingy and you're pissed off."

"I want my father to be happy too...and I suppose I want this whole _relationship_ _thing_ to work out," She sighed and gestured her hand in a circling movement, "Take this and don't be stupid." Zelda put her hand in Link's front pocket and left the ocarina behind.

Link cracked a wide grin and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "There's no subtlety when it comes to something you want, huh?"

"Get over yourself!"

"Come on, can't you give your future husband a kiss?"

Zelda rubbed her eyes in aggravation. She could not believe what she was hearing from Link. He was rude, inconsiderate, and knew nothing of treating people as they should be. Zelda thought she would never accept that she was expected to actually _love_ this boy.

She locked her eyes onto his. Zelda was entranced. Link's eyes looked as though they held compassion and to her they seemed to be the true window to his soul. "Your eyes, they're beautiful," she murmured absently, her lips slightly open.

Link continued smiling with one of his brows raised. He took her chin in his hand and leaned in closer and closer and-

"Prince Link and Princess Zelda it is time to come in."

Link's arms dropped to his side as both he and Zelda whipped around to see the attendant calling their names. Their crimson cheeks were as hot as any stove. Link simply pulled at his shirt and followed the castle assistant, not offering another glance at Zelda.

As the adults had told them, they would learn to love each other. Maybe.

* * *

Author's Note: I did not state this in the story (mainly because I didn't know how to put it in and I wanted to end the chapter right there), but Link will remain in Hyrule's castle for about two and a half years until he and Zelda are of age (17?) to be officially married, which after that day enables them to live wherever they please until the death of the king, which then forces the couple to live in Hyrule as the ruling family. And Link has complete access to see his parents while he is staying in the castle in Hyrule.

Well what do you think about this story. There is a bigger than slight chance that I will be changing the rating of this story to fit its content.

Thanks for reading and oh yeah...COMMENT! Ba-bye now.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Forced Upon Them

Chapter Two: What it Means to Say Goodnight

The fireplace spread warmth throughout the room at night. The shadows of the dark could not compete with the fire that blazed. Link sat staring into the flickering flames. He thought of his parents; he had never before been so far away from them. He would always say otherwise, but truth be told he sincerely did miss them. Link missed the way his mother would smile at him when they walked past each other and the way his father would affectionately pat his back after sword practice. And Link missed the way that they always told him goodnight before retiring themselves. He soon found that he couldn't sleep without it. The prince would never be able to sleep knowing that his life had changed forever.

He reached into his robe's pocket and grasped the gift Zelda had given him. He swiped his fingers over it, feeling the smoothness of the wooden instrument. Link brought it to his lips and blew into the wind way. A high pitched and whiny note reached his ears. He jerked his head away and glared hatefully at the blue ocarina. He tried again; a lower tone, but it still sounded awful. Link blew once more and the first ear aching note came back. He rotated it thoroughly and looked at the flute like it was purposely messing up. Link sighed, expanding his chest to the fullest, and ever so slowly brought the ocarina up to his lips.

"Please for the love of all that is holy, stop playing the flute."

Zelda stood in the archway, wearing just her pink nightgown with her arms crossed and the angriest look she could think of plastered on her face. Her hair looked as though it had been attacked and her eyes were screaming at Link. "You're so loud that I can hear you from my room. And my room is practically on the other side of this castle!" She pointed a finger aggressively to the hallway behind her, "Now why are you still awake?"

Link stared absently into the flames as he spoke, "I just couldn't sleep."

"Well try."

"I did. I...I'm just not used to...so much change like this."

Zelda's eyes brightened "Oh. Yeah I know how you feel. I'm feeling it a bit too, so if you want to, you know, talk about it, then-"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh thank goddess."

They stood in silence for minutes until Link rose and started moving toward Zelda and the hallway, "I'll just go to my room then."

Zelda watched him walk past her. She let her shoulders slouch and exhaled loudly. She thought to herself that she was too nice for her own good and demanded that Link wait. He turned with his eye brow raised, but he did indeed wait until she went to him. "I guess you can maybe sleep with me possibly in my room if you want," Zelda stated using a monotone and tilting her head from side to side. Link nodded with his head down and a smile on his face Zelda couldn't see.

With a flick of her wrist, she escorted the prince down the hall, around the corner, through the lengthy corridor, and finally inside her bed chamber. Zelda sat down and slapped the spot next to her as a welcome. She sealed her eyes and threw her head back on to the pillows.

Link laid hesitantly onto the feathered sheets. He watched Zelda and grew jealous that she could find sleep and could find it so easily. He stared at the style the young girl's body moved as she slept. "She honestly does have a flat chest." Link whispered to himself.

Zelda's eyes shot open, "I'm still awake!" She roughly pushed Link back with both hands and kicked him square in the chest. The blow sent him onto the floor and rubbing his pained head...and ego. "You're such an **idiot**," Zelda sighed shaking her head.

Link sat up still rubbing his sore cranium, but was immediately forced back down with Zelda hurling a pillow into his face and screaming, "And idiots have to sleep on the floor!"

Link countered with an annoyed grunt, "What, no goodnight kiss?" Without an answer, Link fell back onto the pillow.

Zelda smiled and exhaled in relief, "Good, now _plleeeaasse_ go to sleep. Goodnight."

Link found sleep, and he wouldn't let it go.

* * *

Author's Note: A quick little chapter that I couldn't get out of my mind. It's not too important to the story line I have planned out, but it's cute and it gives a little insight into how Link might start being affected with the marriage plans (and affecting others along the way). This happens right after he gets to Hyrule castle for the first day. He misses his mommy and daddy. And don't worry I'm gonna make them feel sparks...at one point. Be patient young ones.

Thanks for reading and leave comments plleeeaasse! Farewell my fellow authors and reader!


	3. Chapter 3

Love Forced Upon Them

Chapter Three: Keep It

Blades clashed together sending clangs and clatters throughout the open courtyard. Link wiped the sweat from his brow and leaped forward swinging his sword at his opponent. Another clashing of the weapons and both swordsmen jumped back. Link ran toward his challenger with his blade held high above his head. He swung down as fast as he could, but his opponent hit with a low kick that sent Link flying onto his back. Link looked up only to find a blade hovering between his eyes.

"Using just brute force won't get you anywhere Link."

"Just shut up, Krin." Link's friend gave a thundering laugh and offered his hand to the fallen prince.

"Now that's no way to talk to your mentor." Link rolled his eyes while he took Krin's hand and stood. Krin was a young man and a soldier of the newest regime in Hyrule. He was capable of slicing a head clean off a man three times his size and could easily melt the heart of any woman with a flash of his pearly whites. He was ordered to be the new prince's tutor in all that included weapons. Although Krin was the boy's teacher, Link thought of the older man as one of his friends in his new home.

"The only way you ever win is through your dumb luck," Krin tapped Link on the head emphasizing his two last words. Link slapped the hand away.

"Then I never wanna be smart!" Link took his blade in both hands and ran circles around Krin, until his tutor tripped him once more.

"Get up dummy and we'll start all over."

The young prince had his jaw jutted forward and his eyes concentrated on Krin. Link rose and stepped away from his teacher in a fighting stance.

Krin cracked a grin and readied his weapon, "Watch your elbows and keep your eyes on my moves. Now, attack!"

The clash of the blades filled the courtyard once again.

Zelda crouched under the railway guarding the terrace above the courtyard, staring at Link and Krin spar. She longed to be able to fight as the men did. The first time she had even touched a weapon was when she had met Link. She picked up the ends of her dress and crawled to the stairway. She took each step as slowly as she could and stopped hesitantly at the archway. Zelda whipped her head left and right, making sure the coast was clear. It was, so she slid along the stone wall, like an escapee in a prison. She made her way toward the rack of weapons and stood in awe of the selection and variety of it all. The boys were completely oblivious to someone else being in their presence. She bit her lip and eyed every weapon available. She reached for the largest battle axe and grasped the handle.

A large hand on her shoulder caused Zelda to jump and leave her chosen weapon. "Dammit," she whispered under her breath. She gave an innocent looking smile and waved her hand, wagging her fingers. "Hi Impa..."

"Greetings princess. What exactly are you planning on doing?" Impa crossed her arms, looking as intimidating as possible.

Zelda rotated her head and searched for anything to be a pleasing answer."Oh I was just...admiring the...coloring of the axes and swords and such..."

"Uh-huh continue." Impa always could see right through Zelda.

The princess heaved a sigh, "Fine. I was just gonna practice with it, you know just swing one around a little. Come on Impa, it's harmless!"

"As a young princess, you know just fine that your father refuses to let you even touch such things."

Zelda just shrugged and stomped her foot. "I'm not asking to kill anyone. Just let me touch the swords! Please..."

Impa shook her head in return and attempted to guide her away, but Zelda refused to move an inch. Without another word, Impa reached down and picked her clean off the floor. The personal guard put the princess under her arm and walked away. Zelda flailed her arms and her shrill shrieks filled the area. Link and Krin stopped the sparring to stare at the scene.

"Hello boys." Impa waved and gave a quick smile. They slowly waved back, looking startled and above all bewildered.

"Ah this is so embarrassing! Please put me down. Put me down!" Zelda screams were left with no response. She flailed her limbs even more.

Link and Krin continued to stare with wide eyes until Impa walked out of the courtyard.

Krin turned his head toward Link, "Good luck with her."

"Yup, she's crazy all right."

"The pretty ones always are Link, they always are."

Krin observed the young boy's face; Link looked to be as though he was deep in his thoughts. Krin quickly sent a smack to Link's head with his palm. He tilted and toppled to the dirt for the umpteenth time that afternoon. Link furrowed his brows and had his mouth hanging open. "What the-"

"Rule number 3, never get distracted."

* * *

"Take this and do something with productivity." Impa held a newly polished and gleaming harp. The instrument was decorated with two birds on either side and was encased in gold on every inch of the harp. Zelda took the instrument in both hands and plucked a string. It was a soothing sound, able to put child and adult alike to sleep. She took the harp and turned to a chair near a window in her room. Impa left in silence closing the door behind her.

Zelda opened the window and stared out into the bright blue skies and green verdant grasslands of her kingdom. She took hold of the harp and plucked another string. She moved her fingers back and forth and back and forth along the cords. Harps had always been a peaceful and relaxing instrument and this one was of no exception.

Zelda kept a scowl on as she continued to pluck the tight cords of the harp. She positioned it up against the chair leg and went to her door. She placed her ear against the fine wood of the door and listened for any sound. She heard not a thing so she opened it, only to find Impa with her arms crossed staring at her with a look as though she was clearly anticipating such a thing. Zelda huffed and slammed the door.

She threw herself onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. She stayed in her room for minutes and then hours. Movement was only made when she noticed that the sun was nearly down. She sat back in her chair and watched the sunset absentmindedly.

"Hey!" Link came running up to her window. His clothes were splattered with dirt and mud and his bare feet and hair were even more so. Glass bottles of numerous shapes and sizes were tied to his waist, clanking and jingling as his legs moved against them.

He halted abruptly at the window and threw his hands over his head. "You have to come see something!"

"Why are you so dirty?"

" Are you gonna come with me?" Link chose to ignore the question in its entirety

"And see what?"

"A secret," Link provided a large smile, his teeth possibly being the only clean part of his body, " Fit for a princess."

Zelda took a look back to the door and bit her bottom lip. She looked at Link's bright celeste eyes and could only nod as an answer. Link watched her as she pulled her dress up high and put her legs out the window to slide down.

"Come on." Link ushered her to follow him

"Can you tell me where we're going."

"Ok we are going...to a surprise."

Zelda rolled her eyes and caught sight of Link's feet. "Why are you barefoot?"

"I like to feel the ground while I walk. And besides these grassy places are way too nice this time of year to be wearing shoes."

"Right..."

Link and Zelda walked nearly the entire perimeter of the castle. The couple reached the huge, tree infested field behind the castle grounds and Link pointed enthusiastically at a large boulder at the end of the field.

"A rock? Why the rock?" Zelda asked as they zigzagged through the trees.

"It's what's near the rock. Don't worry, it'll be great."

The princess struggled to keep her dress in one piece as she moved along the trees. Every bit of bark or branch that caught it tore relentlessly. Needless to say that be the time she and Link reached the boulder, the skirt of her dress was in ruins.

"Well?"

Link gestured to a ladder sticking out of an over-sized hole in the ground. "We havta go down here."

"Are you mad? There can't be anything down there except animals. And I rather like having my face not scratched off."

"Please for once in your little life, don't be afraid of what you don't know."

"I am not..."

"Yeah you are, so just trust me, this is so worth it." Link held out his hand but Zelda only stared at it.

"I'm sorry...I can't..."

"Yes you can." Link seized Zelda by the waist with both arms and jumped. He landed and dropped Zelda, earning groans from both. "That hurt a lot more than I thought it would." Link weakly stood, rubbing his arms.

Zelda followed, hanging onto Link for support. "I hate you so freaking much."

"Oh thanks, I love ya too!" Link took her hand and dragged her toward a light at the end of the tunnel "Welcome princess."

Zelda stood speechless. They had arrived at an underground fountain. A round pool of shimmering water sat in the center and tall white marble pillars rested around it. "It's stunning."

"Yeah and this is pretty cool too. ECHO!" Link's voice came back again and again yelling "echo." Zelda laughed with Link and they were both yelling and screaming to listen to their own voices reply back.

Link walked into the center of the water. Zelda sat down to take off her shoes and ran splashing in the water to join him. Even as the group stood in the pool, the water wouldn't ripple around them. Link took out his blue ocarina and brought it to his lips. He played a soft tune. The music ricocheted off the walls and played for them over and over again.

"Wha-" Link shushed her, almost threateningly, to be quiet. He held up three fingers, then two, one.

Miniature orbs of light rose from the water. The emitted colors of blue and green, and pick and orange seemed to float easily and fly through the air. One landed with ease on Zelda and she could notice that they had wings

"They're fairies." Link murmured as he put his face close to one with his finger pointing to it. "I'm still not sure if they're just balls of light or if they're so bright that we can't see their real bodies."

They stood in the same spot as their eyes twinkled with amusement. The fairies lit up the dark tunnel and hovered and twirled around them, almost as if they were dancing for an audience.

Link handed Zelda a big corked bottle. He took one of his and swiped at a fairy. He corked it and showed off his prize. He caught another and another until almost all of his bottles were full, but Zelda never made a move to capture any of them at all. Link made for another one but missed, "Ug I can't catch these blue ones, they're so annoying."

With greater speed the flying creatures dove into the blue liquid and disappeared. Zelda frowned and walked out of the pool. The bottled fairies were their only light source as the couple made their way back to the ladder. Zelda climbed up with a quick eagerness. Link stared under Zelda until she got out, and then went himself.

"This secret needs to stay between me and you, got it?" Link waited for her so respond

"I would never give this away."

They both surveyed and inspected the new found discoveries as they walked back to the castle.

"Hey I want you to keep this," Link gave Zelda another bottle, this time with a pink fairy in it. Zelda's face shined a bright red as she held the bottle close to her face. "In Calatia, if some body's lucky enough to find a fairy, they keep it with them all the time. If you're ever in trouble these creatures come to your aid. Just a little bit of the fairy dust can cure anything. They never let you die... so keep it with you all the time. You know, just in case."

"Thanks, but shouldn't we let them go? I don't think they like it in there."

"No way. Because I gave it to you, it's yours and yours alone. The fairy's attached to you and now it lives to help you. If you let it go without fulfilling its duty, it'll die. Go ahead though...fairy killer!"

"Tch I'll keep it then." Zelda held the bottle delicately as they walked the rest of the way in silence.

The moon shined high in the sky by the time they reached Zelda's bedroom window. Zelda Lunged at the window and only managed to get her top half in. Link chuckled to himself, missing a kick from Zelda. He seized her bottom and launched Zelda into the room. She fell on her face and groaned in pain. She sat up and stared daggers at Link. "Oh thank you ever so much." The sarcasm was dripping from her voice.

"I live to serve, princess. Goodnight." Link waved as he turned around to leave.

"Night."

"Oh wait!" Link yelled as he ran back to the window. "I forgot to tell you something. You should throw that dress away."

"What? Why would I wear this again, it's ruined." Zelda waited at the window for his answer.

"Oh no reason really but," Link let a smirk cover his face, "nice undies though." The prince laughed and ran into the night, not risking another glance at Zelda.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! A chapter that can actually be considered long...maybe. I think that Link may start actually caring for her now, but as you can see, well read, he is still amazingly childish. And you get a little more insight on Zelda's personality and such.

Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter. I also need to know what genres they should be labeled under, cause I think I made a bit different from friendship and romance, but don't panic the romance is on its way. I swear it or else my name isn't...yellowmetalliccrayon XD.

You reading and reviewing this is so appreciated on my part. Good bye for now. I'm hungry


	4. Chapter 4

Love Forced Upon Them

Chapter Four: Chosen

The castle was settled into a silence. The day was one of freedom and relaxation for the castle occupants. Burdens and duty were set aside for days such as this, and instead spent on leisure. It was warm and pleasant outside, but many still remained inside consuming the calmness that the castle had to offer.

Link set a hefty, leather bound book on the table in front of him. He yawned stretching his mouth to its limit. The prince was indeed bored, but the prospect of having to spar in the heat seemed to him even worse. He put his feet up on the table and dropped his chin in his hand. He stared with glossy eyes at the floor.

Link threw his head up in alert as the library welcomed the sound of light footsteps. He put his hands on both sides of the armrests, ready to run if need be. Link tensed as the footsteps got closer and closer.

Zelda whipped her head around the bookshelf. She gave Link a quizzical look about his body's position. She crinkled her nose and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"I thought you were Krin," Link clutched his chest and slouched back into the cushioned seat, "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Why? What's up with Krin?"

"Besides being insane? The man wants to start some sort of new idea for our sparring session. I just cannot handle having my hands bleeding and my heart **exploding** today." Link put his hands up high to show Zelda his calloused and scared palms. "This is the only place Krin would never look. I think he's actually afraid of books."

"It's just gonna be worse for you tomorrow." Zelda pointed at Link, "Oh and that's my chair."

Link stared at her rebelliously as he put his legs back up and twisted to get comfortable.

"I don't see your name on it." Link put his chin up in the air as he smirked at Zelda

"But I'm serious. I'm the only person in this castle who genuinely _wants_ to be here and I always sit right there." Zelda bitterly flung her arm at the chair, pointing out the importance of each syllable she uttered.

Link shrugged. "Sucks to be you."

"No it's gonna suck to be you." Zelda flopped onto Link's lap. He let out a surprised grunt as Zelda gave him a triumphant grin. She tossed her book next to the one Link had discarded. "I think I'll just sit here and annoy you for a change."

Zelda poked his face and stomach carelessly with both hands. Left hand, cheek. Right hand, arm. Left hand, chest. Right hand, forehead. She stuck her tongue out as she concentrated on annoying the boy. She planned to jab Link until his face turned sour, but he could obviously stand the attention. She kept poking him, but he didn't seem to mind at all the attention he was receiving.

Zelda frowned at Link, "You are no fun at all."

"I know what could be fun." Link smiled devilishly and forcefully held Zelda's hands together. Link moved closer, compelling Zelda to lean farther back. The blush on her face grew with every inch Link advanced toward her.

She tore her hand from Link's grasp and put her palm on his face and gently shoved Link away.

"Ah...hmm I don't think so." Zelda giggled nervously and she tentatively adjusted herself on Link's thighs.

Link huffed and gave Zelda a bogus look of offense. "I would never dream of doing such a thing. What kind of a man asks a princess for a _kiss_?" Zelda stared at Link as if saying 'seriously'. Link released an agitated sigh. "Let's just talk then."

"What about?" Zelda asked, not staring at Link, but his hands. She moved his hands in hers, feeling the bumps and scratches that covered them.

"Well...oh I know. Why was I chosen to marry you? I mean there are other kingdoms with other princes and tons of nobles too, so why did your dad choose me?"

Zelda let out a small laugh, "My father actually didn't have anything to do with the decision. He just gave me choices and I chose."

"Seriously? Well why was I still your main choice?"

"I don't know exactly. I was given this giant pack of photos of royals who wanted my hand. I flipped through them and I just saw the same thing over and over again, some really egotistical loser trying to look cool. And then I came across the picture of a boy with his hands on his hips and the brightest smile on his face. You had your pants and sleeves rolled up and you weren't wearing shoes at all. It was just you, not what you were pretending to be."

"Oh..." Link couldn't find the right words to say. "Thanks." Link pursed his lips as he thought of how to respond to the conversation. "Are you still unhappy about the marriage?"

Zelda let Link's hand go with a final pat. "I was at first. I thought that I would be depressed, being in something so...loveless...But you've given me a friendship and that's more than I would have ever expected. I think my life might just be better with you in it..." Zelda smiled reassuringly at Link.

"Good." Link draped his arm around Zelda's shoulders, but she paid no heed to the gesture.

Zelda finally looked up at Link. "Hey Link? If we're not married yet, what does that make us?"

Link blushed a bright crimson and mumbled, "Uhm...you know, like...boyfriend n' girlfriend...or somethin..." Link rubbed the back of his neck, acting as though he was embarrassed of the question. The prince had finally lost his composure.

Zelda wasn't satisfied with the answer. "Yeah but we don't- well I mean we haven't yet-"

"Don't worry about it. I guess we'll learn along the way."

* * *

Author's Note: Zelda is a very smart girl, but is at times very oblivious to the things people do around her. Is she a bit more cute in this chapter? It's a short little chapter, but I think it's rather important.

I would like to hear suggestions from you about this story. If you have ideas that might benefit the story, tell me through comments or messages. If I think that it can help, you'll get total credit for the idea. Pitch me anything you've got! I'm sure you all have some great ideas inside your heads.

Thanks, I totally appreciate you taking the time to read the story. I love the comments I have been getting so please give me some more. Bye. May the triforce lead you throughout your days.


	5. Chapter 5

Love Forced Upon Them

Chapter Five: Losing

"What happened to you?" Zelda looked up from the book positioned in her lap to glance at Link as he walked towards where she sat. He stopped inches away from Zelda and stared down at her with his eyebrows furrowed. Link extended his bottom lip in a pout and crossed his arms with a huff.

The prince's torso was covered in a white powder. "I was hungry so I went to the kitchen." He shook his head fiercely as he spoke and the white residue fell from his fair yellow hair.

Zelda rolled her eyes and tilted her head back down to her book. "You're always doing something like this."

Link exhaled loudly while he put his hand on his hip and glared at Zelda incredulously. "You don't even know what happened!" Link threw his hands around his self, "Look, I'm covered in flour!"

"I saw you. Unless it involves me, I'm just not that interested right now."

Link put his hands up in defeat and sighed. "Someone's a big ole grouch today aren't they?"

Zelda brought her book down with a grunt and finally looked at Link. "Of course I am! If you haven't noticed, I haven't been allowed to leave this castle!"

"Oh yeah… What's up with that? There have been guards everywhere lately."

Zelda slapped her forehead to better her own frustration and let her hand fall down her face. "They saw somebody walking around the castle a few nights ago. My father doubled the guards and put me on lockdown. I haven't been allowed to do anything, 'for my own protection'."

"How come you're the only one on lockdown? Shouldn't I be too?"

Zelda tossed her hair behind her shoulder and gave Link a phony giggle, "No, I'm way more important than you."

Link stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms once more. "Well I think tha-"

"PRINCESS ZELDA! PRINCESS ZELDA!" A knight clad in hefty silver armor ran into the room. The man was weak under the weight of the metal. He gasped and panted as he attempted to speak. "The King…he is…he's dying!"

Link whipped his head to Zelda, a sympathetic flicker deep in his eyes. Zelda looked as though she couldn't comprehend what the knight had told her. She stayed in her seat for a few seconds until Link leaned forward and took her shoulder in his grasp. Zelda's eyes went wide with fright and her body stiffened like she was expecting a blow to come her way. She slapped his hand away and jumped up, flinging her book far across the room. Zelda shoved Link out of her way as she sprinted out the room. Link stumbled, but chased after Zelda in great swiftness. Their footsteps thundered through the halls. Breathing quickened and the beating in their chests grew with each step taken. As a future leader, the princess was expected to retain her cool composure, but she had lost all control, not caring what consequences there may in fact be. They paid no attention to the strange and quizzical looks they received, eyes strained forward on the path ahead. Link and Zelda ran as though it was their lives that rightly depended on it.

The oversized double doors for the King's bed chambers came into sight. The guarding knights jolted at seeing the group running to them and leaped in front of the doors to sweep it open. Zelda held her breath and squeezed through the opening as the guards continued to push the heavyweight doors.

The curtains were pulled together and candles and incense were lit around the bed chamber. The scent of blossoming flowers was not a partner for the dark and gloomy look of the room. The King's advisors filled the room in virtually every wall and corner. Whispers were spread throughout the room as Zelda crashed to the floor next to the bed. Link waited at the foot of the bed where Impa stood with her hands folded and her eyes closed in prayer. He watched Zelda clutch onto the crisp sheets. He cringed in detestation as he noticed that all the royal consultants were wearing dim black robes, their mourning robes. They were already grieving over a man who was not yet dead.

"…father…" Zelda took her father's hand in a gentle manner and smiled sweetly attempting to giver herself false reassurance. Her father gave no indication that he knew Zelda was near him. He lay motionless aside from the light fluttering his eyelids made. The vicious wheezing he emitted only stopped when rough coughing ensued.

Zelda stroked his hand in hers. "It's alright…I'm sure of it." She turned to the advisor nearest her and asked, "What's wrong with him?"

The man removed the hood of his robe and looked down while he spoke. "Your majesty, we…we do not know."

"Well dammit! Can't you do anything?!"

The royal consultant gulped and looked at Zelda in alarm. "I am sorry, your majesty. The doctor has done everything he could think of, Princess. No cure is known."

Zelda gritted her teeth and thumped her head on the bed. She rubbed her cheek against her father's hand. She had the sense that she had lost.

Her head bolted up right and spun to look at Link. Zelda's face was wet from tears, but she laughed out of pure joy. "Link! The fairy! Go get the fairy!"

Link gave Zelda a look of pity. He opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it.

"HURRY!" Zelda let more tears streak down her face as she screamed back at Link. The prince widened his eyes and ran out of the room with all promptness.

Link reached his bedroom and put his hand against the door. He gasped as a firm hand clasped his forearm.

"You can feel it, can't you?" Impa turned Link to face her and placed her hands on his shoulders.

Link nodded in silence

"It is a dark magic. The King cannot be helped. Nothing you have can do anything, not even a fairy."

Link shook his head. "I know that but…I still need to give it to Zelda."

"Alright." Impa whispered as Link went into the bedroom. Impa waited until Link came back with a bright pink fairy floating in a crystal jar. Link held it in both hands cautiously while he walked with Impa.

Impa kept her face emotionless as she spoke to Link, not offering to look at him. "Long ago a man of dark magic came to Hyrule. His evil magic caused havoc in the kingdom and many suffered. He threatened to take the life of the King if he did not willingly hand over the throne. The King refused, so the magic man sent a gust of black spells at the King and he collapsed. The King lay on the floor and all seemed lost."

Link stared at the sheikah. He had questions, but almost feared to ask them.

"At the last minute the King stood proud and thrust his sword at the magic man. In a white flash the man disappeared and was never heard of again. All was well that day and days after. The evil magic was gone in Hyrule, but it strived inside the King. He lived well, but has been slowing dying ever since."

Link and Impa stopped at the double doors once again that day. Impa finally looked at Link, her face still with no emotions.

Link locked onto the red eyes of Impa. "So there's absolutely nothing that can be done?"

"No." Impa eyed the room through the gap in between the doors. "Give Zelda the fairy and let her see. I will speak to her when she is ready."

Link silently nodded and left Impa in the hallway. He made his way into the room and Zelda ran to him in a happy delight and snatched the bottle away without a word.

Zelda dashed to her father's bedside and listened to her father's chopped breathing. She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. The harsh whispers filled the room once more, but Zelda was oblivious to it all. She forced the cork from the bottle with a loud 'pop' and the fairy flew with grace around the bed. Golden sparkles fell from the fairy, landing on the King and disappearing once it touched him.

Zelda watched her father intently. A smile as wide as her head spread across her face as the King wrinkled his nose and sneezed. He opened his eyes and looked around the room, not seeming startled in the slightest of the many people. He sat up against the headboard and massaged his forehead. The fairy flew around the entirety of the bed chambers as the gasps echoed from each royal consultant.

Zelda smiled at Link and he returned it weakly.

"Zelda…my daughter." The King extended his arms and Zelda fell into them and hung onto her father for all support. She nuzzled her head into her father's chest. "Don't be scared."

He held Zelda out at arm's length. "It is…it…" He coughed and released his daughter. A choke, a sputter, and another cough. The man spat up deep crimson blood. It covered his chin and the once clean spread. His fingers were curled and he was clawing the air with his jaw locked wide open.

Everyone in the room held their breath and could only watch their King. Zelda stared shocked, too terrified to move.

The king stopped all movement and paused as though he was trapped in time. His eyes flew to the back of his head and he fell back, his arms falling to his side with a thump.

"Daddy…" Zelda prodded her father's chest, but was met with no response. "…daddy…DAD!" Zelda fell to the floor facing her father. She took his hand and held it against her face. She bawled with a pained look on her face. Tears streamed heavily down her face and onto her dress. Her face grew raw and her eyes red. "No, no, no. NO! This shouldn't happen! ...daddy… please daddy" Zelda's crying turned into screams of pain and agony.

The King's advisors were embarrassed for the princess. The shook their cloaked heads in disgrace. Such manner had never before been witnessed as the doings of royalty. One by one each royal consultant departed, murmuring apologies and prayers. Link and Impa were left in the room raptly watching Zelda cling to the man without movement on the bed. The dead King. Gone forever. The only way Zelda could have described her father was just that: gone forever.

Link exhaled ever so slowly and moved to Zelda. He put his hand out but brought it back just as quick. He took a quick sigh and placed his hand on Zelda's back as lightly as he could.

"Leave me alone." Zelda jerked away as if her body was poisoned by Link's very touch

Link looked offended and held his hands to his chest. "But…Zelda-"

She kept her back to him as she shrieked "GO! AWAY! I don't want you here!"

Link made his face as if to cry, but tears never fell. Impa nodded at Link as he left the room.

The halls were empty when Link stood by the doors. Hours went by and Zelda continued to grieve and sound softly her tears. Link listened to her until all was silent throughout the castle. He wanted to make his friend feel better; he knew he would have to find something to do. He made his way down the corridor and tears ran down his face.

* * *

Zelda stepped through her bedroom entry, wearing her nightgown, and gasped. Link sat sleeping by the door. Drool slid down his chin and light snores emitted from his throat. What genuinely startled Zelda was that Link's hair was cut close to his head. So short was his fair hair that it looked as though it was almost gone.

Zelda nudged Link with her toe. "Link…Link." She slid down the wall and sat close against him. She poked his side in a caring fashion.

Link rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm and wiped his face with his sleeve. He licked his lips and stared at Zelda. "Oh hmm… hey."

Zelda weakly smiled and leaned her head on Link's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Link."

"Me too."

"Don't do that. You're not to blame for anything." Zelda placed her hand over Link's and squeezed.

"Hey Link? What in Din's name happened to your hair?"

Link laughed and massaged his scalp, feeling the short hair that donned it. "This is for the loss of your father. In Calatia, my people cut their hair when they lose a family member. It's an important custom in my kingdom."

"But you didn't lose a family member."

Link turned to smile at her. "Zelda," he exhaled leisurely, "You're part of my family now. Your father was your loved one, so that makes him my loved one too. My family is yours and yours is mine now."

Zelda hugged Link in a tight embrace and her eyes beaded with new tears. Her voice was muffled when she requested "I want you to cut my hair."

Link stood and put all effort into supporting Zelda to join him. His celeste eyes locked onto her dark brown eyes. Link grinned as he thought that they looked like chocolate candies.

The couple went into Zelda's room and she sat on a stool that was overshadowed by the looking glass of her vanity. She reached into the drawer and held out a short dagger. Link took it without question and examined the knife; its shine indicated that it had just been sharpened and polished.

Link watched Zelda through the mirror. She stared intently at her reflection. She stroked her bronze locks with a practiced elegance and poise. "Cut it."

Link caressed the long, wavy hair. Like silk, he thought it was. A rapid slice brought the lovely tresses to the floor. One. Two. Three. Four. The hair cascaded over Zelda's shoulders and fell to the floor in a growing pile. Five. Six. Seven. Seven quick chops and the bronze locks no longer flowed past her ears.

Link took a glance at Zelda. She still stared into the looking glass. Link inspected the knife and lightly slid it along his thumb. He furrowed his brows and looked back to Zelda. "Where did you get this dagger?"

Zelda rotated her jaw left and right, contemplating. "Well I found it in your bedroom."

"My room? What were you doing in _my_ room?"

Zelda opened her mouth to speak but a rapping came from the door. The attendant shouted through the walls of the room, "Your majesty, the Royal Consultants request your attendance as soon as possible."

Zelda leapt up and grabbed her robe and rushed for the door. "Sorry Link, gotta go."

"This is the only time you get off the hook girly!"

* * *

Chairs screeched against the marble floors as the group of advisors rose to bow for Zelda's arrival. Zelda was unsure of what to do and thought it odd that they had bowed to her at all.

The advisors shared whispers with each other. Zelda's new appearance had the men astonished.

"Gentlemen, if you need to know about my hair then I will just say that I am mourning."

The men gave her weary looks but refused to press the matter. Zelda shakily gestured for them to sit as she took her own at the end of the long table in a frightened hesitance.

The chairman of the Royal Consultants opened his arms in a warm gesture. The man's long grey beard gave him the appearance of being fatherly, but wise as well. "Welcome Princess. First I would like to say that we are grieving for your loss. Unfortunately there is business that we must attend to at once. You must already know that it is your duty to replace your father as the ruler of Hyrule."

Zelda nodded and the chairman continued, his sympathetic tone grew almost patronizing. "It was the wish of your father that you be married before you are crowned. The consultants and myself including are taking it upon ourselves to move the date of your marriage. The original plan was arranged when both you and the prince were at the age of twenty. It is essential that you and Prince Link now marry on your seventeenth birthday."

Zelda's eyes raged with a fire. "What?! That's too early!"

"I apologize, Princess. But this is for the better sake of Hyrule."

Zelda threw her chair back as she stood in rage. "How **dare** you! This talk is inappropriate for a time such as this. My father has just died!"

The advisor sustained his speech even as Zelda turned her back to the table of men. He yelled as she walked away. "If you do not oblige by this request, the Royal Consultants will look over the throne, until you can produce a rightful heir. Choose wisely, Princess."

Zelda stopped but would not turn to face any of the advisors. "Worry of other things, chairman. As for myself, I believe we have a funeral to attend today, or have you already forgotten your precious king?"

She slammed the door with all force behind her

* * *

The King of Hyrule was laid to rest in Kakariko Village. The entire land of Hyrule swarmed to the small graveyard. It was a beautiful thing on an unpleasant evening. Many were thankful for the rain as it hid their tears.

The assembly of mourners told Zelda of their sympathies and murmured prayers under their breath. They prayed for their lost King. They prayed for their Princess. They prayed for Hyrule. Zelda and Link would not pray, for they both feared more that their prayers would not be answered. They cared not. It was not the time to act selfish.

Link held Zelda's hand through the ceremony. She wouldn't let him go, even if he desired otherwise. They stared at the grave, where the King had finally joined his wife. Lightning was the cue to leave.

Link and Zelda left in silence, hand in hand.

* * *

Authors Note: I apologize for the late update, but my longest chapter yet! Yay! Depressing, but important none the less. How did you feel about it?

You may have notice that both Link and Zelda swore at least once. Well this indicates that they're getting older. The exact age can be up to you, but it's hinted while Zelda speaks with the Royal Consultants. I want to also know your thoughts on Link's little hair cutting thing. Was that alright, because I think that it's good to express how Link's kingdom differs from Hyrule. I'm also leaving it up to interpretation for what Zelda's father was going to say to her.

I would adore it if after reading this you guys wrote critiques. Tell me everything you feel about how this story is turning out. Good or bad, whatever.

Thanks for reading yo! And oh my golly, I got more than 1,000 views! I've never gotten that many before. I love it! Have a lovely day, or night. See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Love force Upon Them

Chapter Six: We're Off

They said it was a meeting of a vital concern. Even so, the princess was bored witless. The Royal Consultants would walk Zelda throughout the castle grounds at least once a week to validate if everything was up to code and to the princess' requirement. Everything was always perfect; Zelda wondered why she was even needed to simply check if there was no pandemonium in Hyrule. She wanted to put herself to more significant matters, but no threats pursued her kingdom and peace was not rare in the land.

Zelda followed the cloaked advisors. She sighed as she realized that it took an hour to go through the whole castle, and she was only a few minutes into the entire tour. The princess stared at the swaying of the men's' dark blue robes. The chairman was speaking about every other thing he saw, but Zelda just couldn't listen to the man's monotone voice. She drooped her eyelids wearily as she lagged behind the men. She rubbed her eyes. Zelda kept them shut as she listened to the sound of her own light footsteps.

Her eyes shot open as a hand clasped to her mouth and another wrapped tightly around her waist. She clawed at the arm and bit at the hand on her face. Her heels slid along the grey stoned floor as she was dragged into the next hallway. The Royal Consultants continued to walk away without the slightest knowledge that their princess was gone.

Zelda struggled harder as she was hauled into a room. Stray clothes and papers were strewn across the room and weapons and masks were hung along the walls. The room was in a chaotic state. It could only have been Link's bedroom.

Zelda chomped ferociously on the kidnapper's hand. She heard a loud yelp as the arms released her and she fell to the floor with a thud. Zelda groaned and hugged herself. She looked up and scowled, fire burning in her eyes.

"Hey, why'd ya bite me?" Link stared down at Zelda, holding his pained hand.

Zelda's mouth was agape and she squinted her eyes accusingly. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! You kidnapped me!"

Link smiled brightly down at Zelda. "That's some strong wording. I would say that I rescued you. You looked so bored that you were nearly unconscious." He put his hands on his hips, "So I'm really the hero here."

"Hero? HERO?! I was scared for my life. I thought you were a rapist!" Zelda sat up and scowled at Link.

Link smirked. "Nope, sorry. I haven't decided what I'm going to do with you just yet."

"You know what?" Zelda clucked her tongue and took a deep sigh. "I'm going to ignore that last comment and you're going to help me up."

Link laughed and rolled his eyes as he gave his hand to Zelda. She took it and stood. She patted her hair down and breathed out with a slight smile on her face. Zelda said her thanks as she swiftly brought her fist to Link's chest. Link recoiled and held his chest delicately. He looked down at his bruising chest and stuck his bottom lip out in a pout.

"You're a mean face..." The prince returned the punch with a blow to Zelda's arm.

"No, you're a mean face!" Zelda punched him again and Link did the same. Link jumped back as Zelda sent another blow his way. He stuck his tongue out at her and leapt on to the bed. Link hopped up and down, laughing and taunting Zelda to come at him again.

Zelda shook her head and went to the side of the bed. "You act so immature sometimes."

Link flung his legs up and fell to the bed with a final bounce. He swung his legs over the side. "Oh come on you're no better."

"Yes I am. _Way_ more than you are." Zelda crossed her arms and stared back at Link.

Link threw his head back and laughed. He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye and grinned at Zelda. "That is hilarious. You are so freaking funny."

Zelda scrunched her nose and frowned. She put her palm up to Link's face and quickly pushed him so he would lie back on the bed.

"Oh yeah so mature." Link propped himself up on his elbows and rolled his eyes.

Three knocks came from the door and Link eyes went wide. Zelda took one step to it, but Link wrapped his arms around her swiftly. Zelda looked down at his arms and placed her hands over them. "Wha-"

Link shushed her readily and threw themselves to the floor. "Get under the bed," Link whispered harshly. Link crawled on his stomach and frantically ushered Zelda to follow him. She gave him a quizzical look and refused to follow. Link whipped his head to the door as it began opening. He furrowed his brows and yanked Zelda toward him. She clawed at the floor as she was hauled under the bed.

"Prince Link? Link?" A female's voice called for Link.

Link shushed Zelda once more and wrapped his arms and legs around her to keep her still. Zelda let a deep blush seep onto her cheeks as she felt the heat of Link's breath on her neck. The princess wouldn't let a single breath escape her lips.

The pair watched as the woman's high heels walked to the dresser and walked back, closing the door behind her.

Link let Zelda go and crawled out from under the bed. Zelda had a blank stare in her eyes as she rolled out of the bed. She stayed on the floor and watched the ceiling with her mind replaying her last interaction.

"Yes!"

Zelda shook her head violently at the sound of Link's voice. "Why in Nayru's name were we hiding like that?" She asked as she got up and walked to the dresser.

Link turned to her, holding a large brown box. "I skipped my schooling today. I was for sure that that would be my teacher trying to drag me back to them."

"Are you serious? You were acting like a fugitive hiding from a soldier."

"I'd do almost anything to get away from my boring studies."

Link shook the box close to his ear and listened to the rattling inside.

"What is it?"

"It's from my mom and dad. Here hold this." Link pushed the package into Zelda's grasp and turned to fumble through the drawers in his dresser. He opened and slammed the drawers until he found his small silver knife. He cut through the box with ease. He opened it and found two masks and a letter inside. He took out the contents and threw the box to the corner of his room.

"That's why your room is completely disgusting." Zelda gestured to the trash on the floor.

"Oh shut it. I don't have time to clean my room every day."

Zelda shook her head in response "Do you _ever_ have time?"

"No, never." Link laughed smiling.

Link ignored the letter and placed it on the dresser. He held one mask in each hand. On his left was a long faced and glittering silver mask. It had bright azure lines like stairs painted across each side and a diamond-shaped ruby in the center of the forehead. The round mask on his right was a dull gold coloring with a sparkling golden mane and the same azure lines across the face.

"This one's yours." Link gave Zelda the long silver mask. She caressed her hands across its smooth wooden surface. She smiled back at the small grin on the mask. She knotted the mask's ribbons behind her head. "What are these for?" Zelda questioned as she patted the mask against her face

"These are our wedding masks."

"Ok? You need to elaborate with me. I'm not from Calatia, here."

"Oh, well it's like…" Link tapped his lips thinking of what the object truly was. "…that thingy that those brides wear over their faces and the grooms take them off."

"You mean a veil?"

Link snapped his fingers and grinned. "Yes! That's the word; veil. It's a veil. Yeah so we take each other's masks off when you walk up the aisle. It represents that we're willing to show each other our true selves, not just what's skin deep like the masks."

"That's cool. I like that."

"Good, I'm glad." Link smiled at her as he replaced his mask for the letter on his desk. Zelda slid her mask on top of her head. She took Link's mask and moved and stroked it in her hands as Link read his parent's letter.

Link groaned and brushed his short hair back only to let the locks fall back onto his forehead. His appearance changed as he finished the letter. Link bit his lip and smiled at Zelda.

Zelda rolled her eyes and giggled. "_Whhhaaaat_?"

"Guess where we get to go."

"Umm…oh, the Sacred Realm!"

"Anyway…no. My mom and dad invited us to Calatia. But there's some bad new too well ones a bad thing and ones a good thing depending on how you look at it, because if someone with a more negative viewpoint hears it then they're gonna say 'Oh those are negative things', but if someone with a-"

Zelda put the golden mask up to his face to silence Link. "Just tell me what they are please."

Link huffed and ripped the mask from her grasp and placed it back on the dresser. "Ok girly. You are an impatient one. Well my parents have planned a ball to celebrate our future or whatever. They say that it'll make us officially engaged."

"And…" Zelda rotated her wrist, signaling Link to continue.

"The ball is in a week, so we have to leave by at least tomorrow to make it there in time."

Zelda's grin spread across her face. "That's fine. It's all just fine." She took Link's arms and shook him in her joy. "This is great! A party and I get to leave?! Why would any of that be bad news? This would be really good for both of us. I really want to get out of this castle. Let's go!"

Link smiled back as Zelda turned and ran to the door. "I'll make all the preparations and tell the advisors we're leaving! Pack your bag!" Zelda yelled to Link over her shoulder as she opened the door. Link stared at the princess. Zelda stopped completely. She stayed there and wouldn't say anything at all.

Link furrowed his brow as Zelda still denied herself movement. "Zelda?"

She didn't answer. Link hesitantly walked to the door and squeezed her shoulder. She looked at him with her dark and terrifyingly wide eyes. She let him through and pointed silently to the next room at the end of the hallway.

Maids and guards were running frantically, crisscrossing around the rooms and hallways. The Royal Consultants were tripping over their robes every few seconds as they ran. Screams and hollers were heard throughout the entire castle, making it seem as though the walls themselves were yelling.

Zelda followed Link to the end of the hallway. They both stood at the archway with their mouths slightly ajar. Link cupped his hands around his mouth and screamed to get the attention of a soldier, a maid, anyone. "HEY! What's going ON?!"

Zelda smacked Link on the shoulder and furrowed her eyebrows at him. "They're looking for the **kidnapped** **princess**." Zelda crossed her arms, but Link simply smirked and watched the mayhem laid out before him in the greatest humor.

Only one guard clad in silver armor halted to stare at Link and Zelda like they were poes rising from the graves. His armor clanged and clattered as he ran with all force to the awaiting group. "Oh we've found you! Everyone has been looking!" The knight threw his spear carelessly to the ground and without any further explanation yanked the princess from the floor. He spun and ran with Zelda in his arms.

"What-hey!" Link sprinted after the soldier. He nearly had the soldier when his shirt was yanked back and Link fell to the rigid floor. Link could only help but wonder why everyone seemed to push him to the floor to get his attention. He looked up to find his sword instructor.

"She's going to be just fine." Krin took Link's arms and heaved him up. Krin grinned brightly, letting every white tooth make its appearance. "Gettin' a little _jealous_ aren't you?"

"Tch, no…"

"Yeah, whatever Link." Krin winked and smiled at his student. "Well it's a good thing I found you; you're late for practice." Link groaned as he was dragged sword practice.

* * *

Link tore his shirt off and threw it roughly to the ground. The cold night air hit his body and cooled him to the core. Krin left Link, but the student stayed and practiced on his own accord, a wooden log replacing his old opponent. He leapt in the air and struck the upright log with an upward slice. Bits of the timber sprinkled to the dirt. Link smacked the log again with a side-ways swing, switching to smack the right for the left side and over and over again.

Almost all guards were positioned around Zelda's bed chambers, leaving the open courtyard free of any disturbance or sound. Link was alone and he loved it. He stopped, letting the end of his silver blade stab the ground. He listened to the still night and felt peace in it. Link raised his arms and swung them back down in a great sigh.

He wiped the sweat from his brow and readjusted the grip on his sword. He attacked again, the power of the swings dulled by the log. He swung again and again, his goal being to strengthen his force and energy. Link believed that a man who could not protect his family was not a man at all. His father went by this moral and Link did as well.

A swift movement caught his eye. He tightened his hand over the sword and he peered into the dark. He found the source. An outline of a person stood in the corner of the courtyard. They were staring back at Link, motionless in silence.

Link raised his chin in the air and squinted his eyes threateningly at the figure. He could only assume that it was the same man that he had heard of roaming around castle grounds. He couldn't tell if the man had actually seen him or was merely oblivious to Link's gaze.

Link took a step forward and the trespasser jumped and bolted. Link sprinted across the open courtyard and chased the figure down the corridor. Link pursued his intruder, skidding around corners and darting through the open rooms.

Link was panting as he rounded another bend. He stopped at the entrance of the garden. Link finally had him trapped. The figure stood with their back to the pedestal at the other end of the garden. Link couldn't see the trespassers eyes, but was sure they were watching him intently.

The moonlight shone over the serene grassy area finally revealing the running man. The trespasser was petite for a man with light bronze hair covering his face. The figure was clad in blue tights and a white cloak from the neck to the waist. White bandages were wrapped all around his arms and over his mouth and head.

Link moved ever so slowly toward the man, only to have the figure back up in return. "What are you doing here?"

No response

"Can you tell me your name?"

Silence met Link's ears once again.

Link backed the other man up to the stairs of the pedestal. The figure whipped their head back and forth searching for a way out. The figure spun and sprinted up the three steps and ran to the wall. Link dashed on the pedestal and clawed for the escaping figure, but his grasp was met with merely air. The man took two steps up the wall and leapt off, flying right above Link's head. The figure gave a muffled laugh as he smacked Link on the head. Link twirled in place as he watched the trespasser soar over him and land with a practiced grace feet away from Link.

The man stood up straight and waved to Link in a friendly manner. The intruder sternly threw his arm down and in a flash of blinding gold sparks and smoke was gone

* * *

"Link wake up! It's time to go!" Zelda pounded her fist against Link's bed chamber door.

Zelda tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for any response to come from the door. Link opened the door, wearing his bright golden mask and carrying an oversized bag over his shoulder. He didn't wait for Zelda to gesture for him to go and walked down the hallway with a slouch in his shoulders. Zelda scurried up to him and walked with Link.

They went in silence as they made their way through the castle. Zelda felt uncomfortable in such strong silence between them. She felt as though something wasn't right with Link.

Zelda sighed and looked with a sympathetic eye toward Link. "Ok what's going on? Something's wrong with you. I don't like it when you're upset like this."

Link's muffled voice came from the mask. "I'm just tired, that's all."

Zelda hooked her arm in Link's and swayed them both together as they walked. "Be happy! I'm so excited to go to Calatia," Zelda poked Link in his side, "and I know you are too."

Link smiled under his mask. "Of course I am." Link moved his golden-maned mask to the top of his head. His eyes were red and the bags under them were dark and puffy. Link looked weak. He truly did not look himself when he was deprived of sleep.

Zelda took a double take when she looked up at Link. "Damn. You look awful."

Link took a sideways glance at Zelda. "Oh thanks. I think you're pretty too." Link's voice was dripping in sarcasm.

"What were you doing last night?"

"I found the man who was walking around the castle grounds. I searched for him all night long. He escaped me by that much." Link put up his thumb and finger to show how little the amount truly was.

"Oh…Do you know who it is?"

"Not really; he didn't show his face at all. He's just some guy in tights who does flips and tricks. I'm not too impressed with the little man. He ran away from me like a coward. I could have beat him down if I had caught him."

"Yeah, yeah."

Link and Zelda crossed the bridge and found a carriage for the trip packed high with bags and supplies. Although most if not all of the bags would not be needed, the servants took it upon themselves to stash everything and anything their princess would need if a number of things were to go wrong.

"It's true!"

"Whatever you say Link." Zelda patted Link's arm patronizingly.

The knights stood erect, awaiting the Prince's and Princess' arrival. Link passed his bag to a nearby guard and the man went with all haste to put the bag on the carriage. The doors were opened and the pair settled themselves into the carriage. A few hollers from the guards and the royal caravan was off.

Link placed his mask delicately next to him as the carriage began to move and jostle along the dirt paths. His head found the most comfortable part of the carriage and closed his eyes smiling slightly.

Zelda stuck her head out the window and waved at the last of the attendants staying at the castle. She yelled her goodbyes and twisted in her seat exhaling with an easy grin on her face. She took a hefty sigh and propped her elbow on the window.

"Hey Link? Tell me more about Calatia."

Link opened one eye but let it close right away. "It's…beautiful."

Zelda frowned "I need more than that." Zelda poked Link but he stood his ground

"Tired. Too…tired."

"I'm bored." Zelda tapped her chin and smiled devilishly to herself. "Link, were you the one who broke the oven in the kitchen?"

Link responded with a yes and yawned at the same time.

"I knew it." Zelda shook her head, smiling. She giggled and clapped her hands together. Zelda bit her lip in thought. "Why were you chasing after that person last night?"

"Afraid he…hurt Zelda." Link's mouth fell open, emitting light snores.

Zelda's cheeks grew warm and pink. Zelda licked her lips and stared intently at the boy in front of her. "Link, do you…do you like me?"

Link was asleep. His snores were Zelda's only answer.

* * *

Author's Note: **If you have read this, write a review or any comment you may have.** Not much, but I like the ending. Well how is the story going so far? I think I made Zelda a bit more of a tomboy, but she truly is actually. And Link is so flippin adorable! I also felt that people needed to know more about that guy walking around castle grounds, so I described him barely enough, but you'll learn more about that later.

I _love_ the comments that I have been getting so far, but I really want some more. I really want more before I post the next chapter. Please. And thanks

All you readers are gonna be ecstatic about the next chapter!

Thanks for reading. Comment about your opinions and whatnot (loving it so much!). See Ya! May the triforce be with you!


End file.
